


You Are My Heart

by Avana



Series: 12KCXMAS [2]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/Avana
Summary: Step 2: Fluff is in the AirCaroline returns home exhausted and Klaus is there to take care of her. And remind her of a certain important date.





	You Are My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross-posted to [Sunshineandfangs](https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/)

Caroline groaned under her breath, rubbing at her temple as she whooshed through the front door. She didn’t have a headache, _couldn't_ have one considering she was a vampire, but one would have been merrily pounding away at her skull had she been human. And somehow even now, she felt a definite tension.

“Sweetheart?”

Caroline jerked her head up, startled from her mental grumblings, and blinked at Klaus’ visage before her.

Her brow scrunched up a little more. “Wasn’t there a thing with the witches or something…?” She trailed off with an absent wave of her hand too tired to be anymore articulate.

Klaus blurred to the space in front of her, reaching up to cradle her face in his hands. He peered at her with obvious concern. “I sent ‘Lijah to handle it.”

Even as he spoke, he pulled her a little closer, nudging her hand out of the way to massage his own soothing circles around her temple. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she leaned into his embrace with a quiet moan. “Hmm, that feels amazing.”

“Come on, love,” Klaus murmured in her ear, shifting one of his hands to press into the small of her back. She felt the displacement of air as he sped them up the stairs and into their room. An instant later she felt the cool press of sheets at her back, and cracked an eye open to peer up at Klaus.

He had settled above her, his hands braced on either side of her, a position that normally sparked other more sensual activities. At the moment though, all Caroline wanted was a nap.

Klaus eyed her, analyzing every detail of her tired expression, tracing every line of tension. Seeming to come to a decision, he shifted backward sitting up a bit and reaching over to grab something from the bedside drawer.

“Sit up for a moment, Caroline.”

She whined, but obeyed catching sight of the massage oil he had pulled out.

“Good girl,” he uttered reaching over to tug off her shirt and unclasp her bra. For once, there was nothing sexual about it, and his eyes never strayed below her face.

“Lay on your stomach, love.”

Twisting, Caroline nuzzled into the plush pillows, relaxing into the mattress with a sigh. She felt Klaus shifting behind her, sliding off the rest of her clothes with the same casual touch.

The first press of his hands rubbed at the soles of her feet, unknotting tension that she hadn’t even realized was there. Moving from sole to heel, she all but melted into the bed.

The man was methodical, pausing only to re-slick his hands with oil. He worked his way along her ankle, up her calf and thigh, stopping just below the curve of her butt, only to restart on the other side.

Caroline was half-asleep before he made it back up the other leg, quiet pleased noises occasionally escaping her. His next focus ended up being her back, paying particular attention to the tight muscles lower down before following up her spine.

She drifted away in a haze of relaxed pleasure to the feeling of Klaus’ fingers pressing into her shoulder blades.

* * *

Caroline stretched out rustling the shirt Klaus must have dressed her in. Her spine curved, limbs extending as she drifted back into consciousness with a pleased sigh. Her eyes were still closed, but she knew it was morning, some latent vampire sense for the sun.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

She just hummed in reply as the bed dipped and a finger tucked a curl behind the shell of her ear. A peck was pressed against her cheek, the slight scruff of his stubble making her giggle.

Opening her eyes at last, Caroline rolled onto her back, catching Klaus’ lips with hers and turning his peck into brief, lazy kiss.

Pulling away after a moment, Klaus smiled down at her, reaching behind him to grab a tray.

“Breakfast, love?”

Caroline quirked a brow, sliding backward to prop herself up against the pillows and headboard. Her eyes darted between the tray and Klaus’ face. Her favorite breakfast foods from her human years. A tall glass of B+. Even a smaller glass of what she could smell was Klaus’ blood. The Hybrid himself had a curious expression on his face an odd mix of playful smirk and gentle smile.

“What’s all this about?”

Klaus just chuckled, setting the tray on her lap before slipping behind her. Caroline leaned forward to accommodate him before settling back into the warmth of his chest, dragging the tray a bit closer as she waited for his answer. She could sense his contentedness as he wrapped her in his arms.

“Do you remember what day it is, Caroline?”

“...Saturday?”

“And October 10th, love.”

Caroline twisted to peer up at him.

“Seriously, Klaus?” She drawled.

But Klaus only returned her flippancy with sincerity.

“Of course, Caroline. Didn’t I promise you a thousand more birthdays?”

She shook her head, even as a soft smile crept its way across her face.

“I suppose you did.”

She turned back around and resettled in his arms, one hand reaching down to thread her fingers through his.

“Happy Birthday, Caroline.”

**Author's Note:**

> Isn't Klaus the cutest? Rearranging his "terrorize the masses" plans to make sure he was home for Caroline's birthday.


End file.
